1. Reference To Microfiche Appendix
A microfiche appendix having 1 microfiche and 29 frames is included herewith.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for analyzing television programs particularly local news programs and, more particularly, is directed to a system that captures a local news program broadcast, separates the broadcast into the individual news stories, determines the competitive characteristics of the stories which can include the topic, talent and production characteristics of the stories, combines the analysis results with historical data, such as show ratings, and provides the combined analysis along with the broadcast to a user allowing assessment of competitors local news broadcasts.
3. Description of the Related Art
In todays competitive television environment where local television stations can derive a significant portion of their income from the sale of advertisements during half-hour news programs that are broadcast throughout the day, a small ratings increase can translate into the ability to significantly raise advertising rates for advertisements during these local news broadcasts. In the past, station managers and news program directors have had to rely on broadcast ratings (such as Nielsen ratings) and their own subjective experience in viewing competitors broadcasts to evaluate what aspects of the broadcasts contribute to improved ratings. What is needed is an objective analysis tool that quantifies the competitive characteristics about a broadcast allowing news directors to analytically determine what contributes to improved ratings.
Further, in todays environment keeping the attention of viewers is difficult. As a result, the factors that contribute to improved ratings will change over time. What is needed is a system that will allow rapid analysis of a competitors broadcasts.